memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
In fahlem Mondlicht
Benjamin Sisko ist von der Idee besessen, die Romulaner als Verbündete der Föderation zum Kriegseintritt gegen das Dominion zu bewegen. Als er Elim Garak um Hilfe bittet, gerät er in ein moralisches Dilemma. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Captain Siskos Persönliches Compuerlogbuch thumb|Sternenflottenoffiziere vor der Verlustliste Erschüttert liest Dax die Verlustliste. Wieder eine Bekannte Person. Worf führt seine Frau zu einem Stuhl. Sisko kommt hinzu und fragt, wer es dieses Mal ist. Darauf antwortet Dax, dass es Leslie Wong, die Skipperin der [[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]] ist. Sie fährt fort und erklärt, dass Wong ihre Ausbilderin auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie war. Dr. Bashir, der zwischenzeitlich zu den Dreien stößt, erkundigt sich, was mit der Cairo passiert ist und Sisko berichtet, dass sie als vermisst gilt, nachdem sie in der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone auf einem Patroullienflug war. Dies lässt Dax annehme, dass die Jem'Hadar sie von der romulanischen Grenze aus überrascht hätten, da dies in der letzten Zeit öfter geschehen war. Bashir wundert sich, dass das Dominion so einfach in das Territorium der Romulaner eindringen kann. Doch Sisko weist ihn darauf hin, dass es zwischen dem Dominion und den Romulanern einen Nichtangriffspakt gibt und nun lassen die Romulaner das Dominion in vielen Dingen gewähren. Daraufhin äußert Bashir, dass man die Romulaner irgendwie in den Krieg mit einbeziehen müsste und zwar auf Seiten der Föderation und der Klingonen. Dadurch könnte man endlich in die Offensive gehen. Doch Dax ist skeptisch. Sie geht davon aus, dass die Romulaner nicht am Krieg teilnehmen wollen, befinden sie sich doch in einer perfekten Situation. Das Dominion kämpf gegen ihre größten Rivalen in einem blutigen und langen Krieg. Es gibt für sie keinen Grund sich einzumischen. Nachdenklich stimmt Sisko ihr zu… Akt I: Garaks Auftrag thumb|Sisko und Dax spielen das Verhalten des romulanischen Prokonsuls durch In Siskos Büro inszenieren der Captain und Dax ein kleines Rollenspiel. Dabei versucht Sisko Dax, die den romulanischen Prokonsuls mimt klar zu machen, dass es in ihrem eigenen Interesse ist, den Klingonen und der Föderation in den Krieg zu folgen. Er versucht dabei klar zu machen, dass die Romulaner der Föderation keinen Gefallen tun, sondern sich selbst schützen. Doch Dax, in der Rolle des Prokonsuls, stellt klar, dass das Dominion aus der Sicht der Romulaner keine Gefahr dastellt, gibt es doch einen Nichtangriffspakt. Für die Romulaner ist das Dominion ein Alliierter. Sisko allerdings macht klar, dass man diesem Papier kein Vertrauen schenken kann. Die Romulaner, so Dax weiter, tun dies auch nicht. Sie beobachten die Romulaner schon seit Beginn des Krieges und bis jetzt hielt sich das Dominion an die Vereinbarung. Doch Sisko sieht das anders, schließlich verletzt das Dominion fast täglich irgendwelche Rechte. Doch auch das kann Dax rechtfertigen. Um der Föderation einen Schaden zuzufügen, sehen die Romulaner gerne weg. Daraufhin versucht Sisko klar zu machen, dass das Dominion mit Sicherheit nicht bei der Föderation halt machen wird. Er ist sich sicher, dass nach einem Sieg über die Föderation und Klingonen das nächste Ziel die Romulaner sind. Doch Dax tut dies als Spekulation ab. Sisko weist allerdings darauf hin, dass die Gründer es als ihre Pflicht sehen, Ordnung in die Galaxie zu bringen und sie werden nicht zusehen, wie die Romulaner nehen ihnen in einem chaotischen System leben. Er ist sich sicher, dass die Romulaner ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben, sollten sie nun nichts unternehmen. Doch Dax kontert geschickt, indem sie Beweise verlangt, bevor Sie die Romulaner in den Krieg einziehen lässt, der Millionen von Leben kosten könnte. Sie will keine Worte mehr, sondern nur Beweise. Daraufhin bescheinigt Sisko Dax, dass sie ein guter Romulaner wäre. Er weiß nun, dass die Romulaner einen Beweis benötigen, um in den Krieg einzusteigen. Er weiß, dass er diesen nur in ihrem Hauptquartier auf Cardassia Prime finden wird. Doch Sisko kennt vielleicht eine Lösung. thumb|„…eine schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit.“ Kurz darauf unterhält sich Sisko mit Garak in der Offiziersmesse über die Situation des Krieges. Doch der Cardassianer gibt sich sehr bedeckt. Er meint, dass Sisko ihn und seine Fähigkeit geheime Informationen zu beschaffen, überschätzt. Doch der Captain lässt sich nicht auf das Spielchen ein. Er fragt den Cardassianer deshalb, ob es ihm möglich ist, nach Cardassia zu gehen und geheime Informationen aus dem Hauptquartier des Dominion zu holen. Doch Garak hält dies für unmöglich und reinen Selbstmord und das ist seiner Meinung nach nicht sein Fachgebiet. Doch Sisko meint, dass er nicht Garak selbst nach Cardassia schicken wollte. Viel mehr ging es ihm darum, dessen Kontakte zu nutzen und eventuell jemanden vom Obsidianischen Orden oder sonst einen alten Freund um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Garak meint, dass dies eventuell möglich wäre, allerdings würde dies alle Gefallen kosten, die man ihm noch schuldet. Der Cardassianer ist sich sicher, dass er alle seine Quellen benutzen müsste, um die Forderung von Sisko zu erfüllen. Dann weißt er Sisko daraufhin, dass dies eine sehr schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit wird. Doch dem ist dies egal, musste er doch am Morgen die vierzehnte Verlustliste aushängen. Sisko will nur, dass die Romulaner dem Krieg beitreten. Er ist bereit alles zu tun und fragt Garak, ob er ihm hilft und der lässt sich überreden. Akt II: Der Experte Inmitten der Nacht wird Sisko von der OPS gerufen, es gäbe wichtige Nachrichten: das Dominion sei auf Betazed eingefallen. Wenig später sucht Sisko Garaks Schneiderei auf und informiert sich über dessen Fortschritte. Der entgegnet ihm das die meisten seiner Quellen willig waren gegen das Dominion vorzugehen, sie seien jedoch alle ermordet worden nachdem Garak sie kontaktierte. Er ist gleichermaßen beeindruckt wie niedergeschlagen und schlägt vor den gesuchten Beweis einfach zu fälschen. thumb|Grathon Tolar Garak instruiert Sisko über einen gewissen Senator Vreenak, der, wie Sisko bereits weiß, einer der größten Befürworter des Dominions im romulanischen Senat ist. Garak schlägt vor, ihn von der Gefahr des Dominions zu überzeugen. Vreenak würde, wie Garak aus zuverlässiger Quelle wisse, in zehn Tagen zu einem diplomatischen Treffen mit Weyoun nach Soukara reisen. Garak schlägt vor, ihn zu kontaktieren und ihn davon zu überzeugen nach Deep Space 9 zu kommen um ihm eine gewisse holographische Aufzeichnung, eines geheimen strategischen Meetings des Dominions zu zeigen, welches eindeutig belege, dass Dominion plane Romulus anzugreifen. Vreenak würde natürlich annehmen, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handle jedoch sei das unmöglich da für die Aufzeichnung dieser Information ein spezielles optolytisches Datenstäbchen verwendet wurde das sich nur einmal beschreiben ließe und unmöglich zu fälschen sei. Garak behauptet außerdem eine perfekte Fälschung beschaffen zu können und jemanden zu kennen, der die holographischen Aufzeichnungen herstellen könne. Ein gewisser Grathon Tolar. Dieser säße jedoch leider in einem klingonischen Gefängnis und warte auf seine Hinrichtung. Sisko solle Gowron kontaktieren und um dessen Begnadigung bitten. Im Gespräch mit Tolar stellt Sisko eindeutig klar, dass dieser nicht für die Sternenflotte sondern für Benjamin Sisko persönlich arbeite. Es wird klar das Sisko ihm offenkundig misstraut. Akt III: Die Fälschung Benjamin Sisko sitzt in seinem Büro und erhält eine Transmission von Odo: Ein gewisser Grathon Tolar habe soeben versucht Quark umzubringen. Als Sisko das Quark's betritt findet er dort einen leicht verletzten Quark, einen betrunkenen Tolar und einen schlecht gelaunten Odo vor, der ihm erklärt Tolar habe sich betrunken und ein Dabo-Mädchen belästigt. Quark habe sie verteidigt woraufhin Tolar ihn niederstach. Odo müsse Tolar verhaften wenn Quark eine Anzeige erstattet daher beschließt Sisko ihn zu bestechen. Dieser, zuerst überrascht, willigt ein und sieht die 98te Erwerbsregel bestätigt: Jeder Mann hat seinen Preis. thumb|Die gefälschten holografischen Aufzeichnungen Nachdem sich Garak und Sisko, scheinbar zufällig, auf der Promenade begegnen, steigen sie diskret in denselben Lift. Garak habe Tolar in seinem Quartier eingesperrt. Außerdem habe er jemanden gefunden der eine sichere Fälschung eines Datenstäbchens anfertigen könne. Dieser fordere jedoch biomimetisches Gel dafür, möglicherweise für genetische Experemente, wie Garak spekuliert. Nach einigen Zweifeln geht Sisko darauf ein. Als er Bashir den Befehl erteilt ein solches Gel transportbereit zu machen, erhebt dieser Einspruch, führt den Befehl aber aus. Wenig später begutachten Garak und Sisko, Tolars Fälschung und nehmen letzte Änderungen vor. Akt IV: Der Preis ist das Gewissen Während Sisko Vreenak auf DS9 in Empfang nimmt schleicht sich Garak auf dessen Schiff, um dort strategische Daten zu sammeln. In Siskos Quartier beginnt eine Diskussion über die Pläne des Dominions. Obwohl Vreenaks Abscheu gegenüber der Föderation offensichtlich ist, deutet er an das dessen Argumente einleuchtend sind. Und wie von Dax vorhergesehen fordert er einen Beweis. Wenig später zeigt Sisko ihm den "Beweis". Sichtlich beunruhigt fordert Vreenak ihn genauer untersuchen zu dürfen. thumb|Der Pfusch fliegt auf… Als Sisko das Quartier betritt in dem Vreenak das Datenstäbchen untersuchte sieht dieser ihn misstrauisch an und weist seine Wachen an das Quartier zu verlassen. Anschließend erhebt er das Datenstäbchen und behauptet mit fauchender Stimme, dass es eine Fälschung sei. thumb|Die Rechtfertigung Als Sisko eine weitere Verlustliste in der Messe aushängt, wird er von Worf darüber informiert, dass ein romulanisches Shuttle mit einem wichtigen Senator an Bord zerstört wurde als es von eine Verhandlung mit dem Dominion zurückkehrte. Der Tal Shiar glaube, dass das Shuttle vom Dominion sabotiert wurde. Als sich eine gute Stimmung im Raum verbreitet, da dies bedeuten könnte, dass die Romulaner möglicherweise bald auf der Seite der Föderation kämpfen würden, wird Sisko etwas klar. Er entschuldigt sich und verlässt wütend die Messe. Als er von Garak wenig später in seiner Schneiderei Willkommen geheißen wird, schlägt Sisko diesem ins Gesicht. Er habe gewusst dass die Fälschung auffliegen würde, er habe das Shuttle sabotiert und zu allem Überfluss stellt sich heraus dass er Tolar ermordet hatte. Garak rechtfertigt sich: Das Schicksal des Alpha-Quadranten, zwei Morde und das Gewissen eines Sternenflottenoffizier sei es wert. Er habe getan, was er für richtig hielt und er habe Sisko gesagt, dass es eine dreckige blutige Angelegenheit werden würde. Hintergrundinformationen *Die Geschichte wird als Flashback erklärt, dies ist eine der wenigen Episoden in denen man sehen kann wie der Captain einen Logbucheintag macht. *Der Arbeitstitel dieser Episode lautete "Patriot". *Miles O'Brien und Jake Sisko tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. *Die Handlung der Episode erstreckt sich über einen Zeitraum von zwei Wochen. Zu Beginn der Episode hängt Sisko die viertzehnte Opferliste aus, welche er jeden Freitag aushängt. Das würde bedeuten, dass die erste Liste vor etwa viereinhalb Monaten ausgehängt wurde. Später, nach dem Gespräch mit Quark, erhält Sisko eine weitere Totenliste. Und zum Ende der Episode hin hängt Sisko eine weitere Liste aus. Zwei Tage später macht Sisko den Logbucheintrag um den es in dieser Episode geht. 51721,4 ist also ein Sonntagnachmittag. Um genau acht Uhr Stationszeit (26-Stunden-Tag) erklärte das Romulanische Reich dem Dominion den Krieg und am Abend findet deshalb eine Feier statt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun Nr. 5 * Casey Biggs als Damar * Howard Shangraw als Grathon Tolar * Stephen McHattie als Senator Vreenak * Judi Durand als Stationscomputerstimme Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) cs:In the Pale Moonlight en:In the Pale Moonlight (episode) es:In the Pale Moonlight nl:In the Pale Moonlight